Lord Takagami
'Lord Takagami 'is the main antagonist of Dick Figures: The Movie. He's the father & rival of The Raccoon. Before becoming evil, he was a Japanese raccoon, training his son in swordsmanship so that he could fight against evil & always telling him to keep his elbows straight. Later on, for some reason, Takagami became genocidal & formed a malicious plan, a job he could do forever, which was to avenge all the people who had died in the world & then created the Takagami Demon Army. Lord Takagami no longer had the body of a raccoon, but of a giant brown stick figure, wearing a mask, a samurai helmet and a big cape with Japanese writing on his shoulders. War in Japan After creating his army, he started a war in Japan, killing everyone in his way & his son's village was all that was left to destroy. Lord Takagami couldn't forgive his son because his wife was a geisha & even though they love each other, a Takagami could never marry a geisha. Using his powers, he turns into a giant octopus (calling himself Ocho Muerte) & captures The Raccoon's wife. Unfortunately for him, The Raccoon manages to defeat the Takagami Demon Army & kill his father thanks to the power of the Great Sword of Destiny & his utter anger. However, Lord Takagami shattered the blade & before dying, he put a curse in the sword, which sets Raccoon's village and possibly all of Japan up in flames (however Raccoon believes this was the fault of the sword's power being "too strong" for him). For the rest of his life, him & his army sworn to guard the Great Sword of Destiny from anyone who wishes to use it. Return After cursing the sword, his body & his army remained as statues inside a temple on the top of a mountain in Japan, guarding the hilt of the sword only, for many years. When Red & Blue arrive inside the temple to grab the hilt, Lord Takagami & his ninja companions come back to life to kill both trespassers. He also chooses to kill the girlfriend of one of the intruders, since she will be the one to receive the sword as a gift. However, Red & Blue manage to get outside the temple & escape his army, fleeing on a rowboat into the sea. Takagami looks at them going away, and he turns away. He and his army use jetpacks to chase Red and Blue in a plane before it crashed. He manipulated Dingleberry to tell the police where Red and Blue went, before killing him as a reward to see his old friend, Captain Crookygrin, sooner than he thinks. Lord Takagami lures Blue in the volcano, straling the Sword of Destiny and completing it. He then reveals his plan that he will avenge people by killing more. Raccoon snatches the sword from Takagami when Red saved Blue from falling into the lava. Raccoon and Takagami once again face each other. when Raccoon sliced his mask, it is revealed that Takagami is Father-san, Raccoon’s father, asking him why they both have the same last names. Raccoon off Takagami’s arms, admitting defeat. Takagami tells Raccoon that he has to avenge the people that have died, implied by Raccoon that by killing more people, he will have more avenge. Takagami vowed that he can do this for eternity. Raccoon beheaded him, leaving his head and corpse falling into the lava. Trivia *His voice is similar to Tigerclaw, from Tmnt 2012, based on their voice actor. *His job was to avenge anyone who ever died in history either by the hand of another, accident, and old age. This plan made absolutely no sense of all, meaning that Takagami is known as a madman, even though he wasn’t human. *He killed others so he would never lose people to avenge, thus proving him to be a psychopath. *He also similar Darth Vader from the ''Star Wars series, because both are supernatural, masked, sword wielding knight-like antagonists that was the evil father of the hero. Gallery Lord Tachigami's sword.png|Tachigami's sword Lord Takagami losing.png DFTM - Lord Tachigami falling.png DFTM - Fuck you...png DFTM - Curse of the sword.png Tachigami's soul.png|Death of Lord Takagami DFTM- Resurrection.png|The return of Lord Tachigami Lord Takagami's return.png DFTM- Lord Takagami 1.png DFTM- Lord Takagami 2.png HOW DEAD YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE.png DFTM- Lord Takagami 3.png DFTM- Lord Takagami 4.png Category:Characters Category:Villains